The Strange life Of Abbalease Barry
by epicfanfictiongirl
Summary: My name is Abbalease Jade Barry, but most people just Abbie or Lease, today my life Finally begins, I am 13 years old and today I go into foster care, I am moving to a place called Elm tree house.
1. Chapter 1 New begining

My name is Abbalease Jade Barry, but most people just Abbie or Lease, today my life Finally begins, I am 13 years old and today I go into foster care, I am moving to a place called Elm tree house.

I walk out of the manky cell in the police station and get into my social workers car, his name is Dennis, he is a horrible man, but I guess I should be grateful, im wearing the grey tracksuit that the police gave me because my only set of clothes the police took away, I look out the window and dont say much, I dont see the point because when you ask him anything he just says something nasty in return

Finally after what seems like hours we arrive outside a very big house, its is white with a red door, Dennis starts talking away. I just get up, when he grabs me, I hate it when people touch me, it scares me, I push him away and walk to the door, and ring the bell when he grabs me again, this time more violent towards me, when the door swings open, Dennis pushes me in and shouts at me

"Get the Fuck in there!" he says, his nose is bleeding badly, I must have done that.

"You cant do that!" A boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, in a adidas hoodie shouts.

"I can do what I want she assulted me!" He says with a horrible grin and starts to head towards me, at this point im crying with fear and run down a corridor to a dead end, I curl up in a ball in the corner, normally when people go towards me it means they are going to hurt me.

"Dennis you cant hurt her when she is in our care." A bald man says with a angry look on him.

"I can do what I like!" He says as a comeback. The bald man runs at him and pulls him away out the door, all of the kids come running at me and ask if im ok, I put my hands over my ears and hope that they will all go away. One boy is writing everything down in his notebook while questioning me. The Boy with the hoodie gets in there way.

"Guys can you give 'er some space cant you see she is scared?" He asks with a calm voice. He walks over to my and kneels near me but not to close.

"My name's Liam, What's your's?" He asks, his cockney accent becoming clear.

"Abbalease." I say quietly.

"Nice ta meet ya." He says holding out his hand, I dont know if I cant trust him but I shake his hand, he automatically spots the fingernail marks deep in my hand but he doesn't say anything just smiles, I think we are going to be friends.

**So yeah chapter one finished!**


	2. Chapter 2 Banging

"Kids can you give her some space!" The bald man asked, he could tell I was scared, ive never been in somewhere like this before, I don't know who to trust.

"Kids give 'er some space, yeah?" A Jamaican lady said, she was in a very bright dress, I dont know how she can stand it, but its not as bad as the girl in pink, now that is scary. I hate pink, always have done, I like purple, black and blue. All the other kids started to walk away including Liam, it was just me and the bald man and the Jamaican lady.

"Hello you must be Abbalease im Mike, would you like to come into my office?" he asked and then he make the mistake of putting his hand on my shoulder, I dont care who they are if you touch me I will push you away, so I did, I pushed him and he fell backwards, I got up and ran, I ran up the stairs and into a room. It had Manchester united all over the walls, I pushed the chest of draws against the door. I didn't think there was anyone here but there was.

"Who are you?" The boy asked he had brown hair and was wearing a checked shirt with jeans and trainers.

"Abbalease, Who are you?" I asked In the nicest voice I could, then all of a sudden I heard banging on the door, lots of it, and it scared me, I hate banging it brings back so many bad memories, I couldn't stand it. So I ran into the corner and curled up. The boy could see how scared I was.

"Guys can you stop banging please?" He asked, then he walked over to me and sat infront of me, that ment no way of escape and that in itself scared me, the boy could see me looking around and moved.

"Im rick." He said and gave me a smile, one of the biggest smiles you can see.

"Is this your room?" I asked if it wasn't then why was he in here?

"No, I was just borrowing something." He said in return. Then he banging began again I just curled up in a ball and cried and rick pulled the chest of draws away and told them all to go, even mike and the lady did, but one boy came in, Liam.


	3. Chapter 3 Bed

Liam came in and sat down on the bed, he looked scared like he thought I was some kind of monster.

"You alright?" He asked me like he knew everything ive been through, nobody should know, nobody will ever. So I shrug in return.

"There is nothing to be scared of no-one will hurt you here!" Rick said in a calm and happy voice. Like he would know. Then a massive loud voice shouted "LUNCH!" So im guessing we actually get fed and not the scraps like when I lived with dad.

"Cmon Abbalease, you need to eat." Rick said then he put his hand out as in to help me up and I automatically flung my arms in the air, not wanting to be touched, he nodded and allowed me to get up and opened the door for me, Liam followed, we walked down endless corridors and down loads of stairs until we got to where Liam said was the Kitchen.

As soon as we entered everyone stared at me like they were going to jump on me at any minute, so I looked at the floor. Rick sat down next to a boy who introduced him self as Tyler, the only two seats left were next to eachother so me and Liam had to sit there. I sat on the left and Liam sat on the right, the girl next to me introduced herself as Faith, she seems nice but im still not sure.

A minute later the Jamaican lady introduced herself as Gina and hands me a plate of curry, wow, I wolfed it down not leaving any time to breathe, most of the kids were looking at me, but I didn't care I haven't had a proper meal in a long time.

Once I had finished and everybody else had introduced themselves Mike showed me to my room, it was blue, not a nice blue but a horrible dark blue, and it had a bed, not a blood covered mattress a actual bed. I didn't have any clothes so faith lent me a purple top and Carmen lent me some sparkly pink leggings, I truly hate them. Then it was time for bed, I wore the tracksuit the police gave me and curled up in the bed but it didn't feel right so I went downstairs and slept on the cold kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4 I Care

I was fast asleep on the floor, then I heard a scream, it was Tee, she must have seen me on the floor and thought I was dead, poor girl. Gina and all the other kids came down one by one, Liam looked really worried, I didn't mean to scare anyone, its just im used to being left on the floor. Gina lead me up to my room and told be that it is more comfortable up here, when Gina left Liam came in.

"You alright, Why 'ere you on the floor?" He asked he looked relieved yet worried as well. I dont see why he should care, no one ever does, everyone just ends up using me.

"Im fine Liam, Ive slept on the floor all my life, you dont need to worry about me im not worth it." I say with a sigh at this point I move onto the floor, I cant stand the bed.

"I worry cos I care bout ya! If I didn't why would I be 'ere? You've been here one day and im trying ta look after ya!" He says, when people come into my room normally it means they are going to hurt me, and badly.

"Im fine Liam I dont need your help!" I say, really I do but I just dont want to admit it.

"How did you get those fingernail marks in your hands, and the hand prints on your wrists?" He asks, great he noticed, I dont trust him I never will.

"Why should I tell you, its not like you need to know!" I shout, I curl up in a ball and try to ignore him. He just walks off I think I hurt his feelings

**Rather short chapter :( this one is dedicated Sophie and Maddie and Jess who inspired me to do this story! xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Bang out of order

It was finally morning and I had woke up in a sweaty mess, I hate nightmares, its reliving my past, a place I never want to be again, I am such a idiot Ive been here a day and ive already upset people, should I trust Liam? I think I need to talk to him and tell him some stuff, he only knows my name, well my first name.

I walk down to the kitchen,Most people are already in there, I walk in and there are 3 seats left, 1 next to Rick, 1 next to Carmen and 1 next to Liam, I think about it and if I sat next to Rick, Tyler would make me move, If I sat next to Carmen, Lily would make me move, but if I sat next to Liam, I cant do that he hates me, so I sit next to Carmen, She is alright but the pink is blinding.

"Morning guys, im sorry if I scared you last night!" I say casually.

"Its alright, why were you there anyway?" Tee asks, then hands me some cornflakes I pour them into my bowl and start eating, how am I ment to answer that? So I choose to answer it by telling them the truth, but not much of it.

"I sleep on the floor at home and it just felt normal." I said, the amount of strange looks I was getting was weird even liam was looking at me but not my eyes my arm, oh god, the sleeve was pulled up a little bit and you could see the hand print, I rolled the sleeve back down and he looked at me funny, one of those, _Im going to find out the truth _looks.

I didn't answer any of their questions, what was the point. I went back to my room, Mike said I could go into town to get some clothes today, I grabbed my shoes and a hoodie faith lent me when Liam walked in, he should have knocked, I could have been getting changed.

"You alright, listen im sorry bout yesterday." He said, my turn.

"No need to apologise I was bang out of order." I said in response.

"I do I should never have asked, I dont even know your full name!" He said honestly

"Abbalease Jade Barry."


	6. Chapter 6 Spark

**Quick note: Thanks for reviewing guys, its great to see all the positive feedback**

**Linneagb: Abbielease is a bit like Kitty by not liking being touched but has her differences as you will find out in the future chapters, and thanks for all the positive feedback on all my Chapters! Xx**

**Leoni123: Im glad you like the story! Xx**

**Sophie and Maddie and Jess: Jess im not looking for another character at the moment but I will need one in future so I will use you! Xx **

**Anyways on with the story!**

Id been at Elm tree house for a week at I was getting used to the routine, I had got all the clothes I needed for a while and today I was wearing a baggy grey jumper with skinny jeans and converse.

I wondered down the stairs to the Kitchen, it was full of people chatting and I came and sat next to Liam, he is the only person I will let touch me, I trust him with my life, he still doesn't know why I dont like being touched but he looks after me, we have been getting a lot closer recently.

He smiles at me and hands me some toast, I smile and thank him and reach for the nutella he reaches to and our hands touch, I felt a spark, he hands me the nutella and I spread it on and eat my toast. Then Mike walks in with some post and some "great" news!

"Alright kids, I have post here, there is a letter for Johnny and a letter for Lease." Mike had started to call me Lease as did most of the other kids some call me Abbie but no-one calls me Abbalease unless they are angry with me. I put my letter in my jeans pocket and listen to Mike.

"Kids we have some good news we are going camping!" He says to exitedly, I groan as does most of the other kids. Gus starts telling us about what happened last time, if it wasn't for Toby (A kid who doesn't live here anymore, apparently I have his room) Carmen would be dead.

"But I want to stay here!" Elektra shouts, I learnt that Elektra is horrible and to avoid her.

"Its non- negotiable we are going, pack your things we will be leaving at lunch!" He walks out the room, I cant share a tent with someone else it scares me, everyone makes their way to their rooms and start packing as do I.

Liam is in a long conversation to Frank on why Liverpool is better. I walk into my room grab my rucksack and start folding everything and putting it in. Once im done I put my bag in the living room and go upstairs to find Liam wrestling a suitcase.

"Are you Alright?" I ask him he looks like he has been in a fight so I grab the suitcase from him and fold everything and it fits in nicely, then I take it downstairs and put it next to mine, He smiles at me and I smile back, I look at the clock and it is 11:46. I frown and sit down while everyone else is shouting, this is going to be a long trip.

**So then what do you think? Review please! x**


	7. Chapter 7 Journey

**Again thanks for the review Linneagb Its going to be Chaos.**

Its now 12:00 and the last of the kids wonder down the stairs carrying suitcases and rucksacks. Im just glad that I can practise my gymnastics, we all pile in the minivan im last on because im helping floss get her suitcase and Jeff into the van. When I get in there Liam saved me a seat next to him. I take it and fasten my seatbelt. Mike starts doing the register I tell him in here then I remember the letter, I open it cafefully and look at the writing, how did he know my address. I read it carefully trying to get it through my head, he cant say that about me, wait let me read that last part again _Well then slut you got your own way and im in prison but im glad I did what I did but there is one thing I need to tell you_, _It was all your fault._

It was not my fault it never was. I tap Liam on the shoulder and hand him my letter, he reads it all the way through, then he looks at me with a confused look then a angry look then a understanding look, then he just hugs me. He smiles and hands me his ipod so I put in the headphones and play Titanium, I have found that music helps me escape. I just looked out the window. I didnt know I was singing along until Liam tapped me on the shoulder, everyone was staring at me I pulled my headphones out and looked at them.

"What?" I asked nicely.

"That was amazing!" Carmen shouted at me and everyone else nodded. Then Liam whispered in my ear .

"Lease that was amazing where did you learn to sing like that?" He said grinning his biggest smile.

"When I lived with my dad I would sing to block him out." I said, I think I need to explain everything to Laim I trust him. The rest of the journey was fine until Gus started asking me questions.

"Abbie why are you here?" Gus asked writing everything down then it went silent everyone was looking at us.

"I dont want to talk about it Gus!" I respond angrily he cant ask that, he has no right to know.

"If you dont tell me I cant cross it off my list and if I cant cross it off my list then everything will go wrong!" He exclaims with anger in his voice.

"I cant tell you Gus!" I shout back, good thing Liam was here or I would have punched him.

"Gus if she doesnt want to say she doesn't need to!" Liam backed me up, he is amazing! 

"Just leave it guys!" Mike shouts back at them, I just curl up into Liam and drift off to sleep

**DREAM**

_It was the about 10 at night and I was curled up on my blood covered mattress, it happens every night I would just get comfortable then SMASH the door would be opened and in would walk dad. He would start to hit me and kick me then he would drag me to the floor and..._

**END DREAM**

I woke up to Liam telling me it was just a dream and hugging me and telling me that I was saying some pretty weird stuff. Then we arrived. I am not staying in a tent with other people. If they want me to im staying in the minivan.


	8. Chapter 8 Lost and Truth

**In this chapter you will find out why Abbalease is in foster care this chapter is rated T/M**

We all climbed out of the minivan and grabbed our things, apparently all the girls are sharing and all the boys are sharing. I just shoved my stuff in the tent and walked out, I walked towards the rest of the group and started doing back flips, Liam was watching me the whole time, as if he was checking I was ok. Then Mike said we needed to split into teams so we did, in our team there is Liam, Frank, Rick, me, Elektra and Tracy, we have to do this long walk thingy. We didnt want to do it but we just walked then me and Liam got talking not noticing that the group were going in the opposite direction.

"Hey Liam." I said getting his attention.

"What's up Lease?" He asked not knowing what im about to say.

"Where are the others?" I asked with shock on my face.

"I have no idea. We better look for them." He said and starts walking back the way we came I just followed.

"Lease, could I ask ya summit?" He asks I have no idea what he was going to say so I just nod.

"Why are ya in care?" He asked, I guess I need to tell him I trust him with my life and he deserves to know.

"I was going to tell you at some point anyway, you might want to sit down tho." I say and sit on a log nearby, great thing about the woods, loads of places to sit. He sits down too and puts his arm around me in a supportive way.

"I guess it started when I was 4 and my mum passed away in a house fire started by my dad he was always horrible to my mum and beat her up and said they were play fighting but she really got hurt. One she died he started being abusive to me and he would beat me up and make me do things for him because he was lasy and if I didnt do it fast enough I would be cut on my arm which is why I have all the cuts on my arm. Once he had beaten me he would leave me on the floor for a few minutes before coming back, then he would strip me and rape me continuously and would also get his friends to do it to which is why I hate being touched and have the hand prints on my arm, this went on for years until a policeman walked past and heard me shouting stop. And now im here." I explain, Liam just listened and didnt interrupt I guess he was thinking.

"Im sorry I never knew, but I promise that he wont hurt you again and I promise I will look after you, is this why you dont like sharing a room?" Liam asked and I managed a nod before we heard endless shouting for us, We walked towards the shouting and got a mouthful from Mike, we walked back to the tent, apparently we were missing for a hour, but I didnt care Liam knows my biggest darkest secret and im glad I poured my heart out to him after talking to Mike he said I had no opition and I had to sleep in the girls tent but if I wanted I was allowed to get changed in the minivan which I did, when I walked into the girls tent they were giving eachother a makeover I didnt want that so I snuck into the boys tent, with my sleeping bag, even tho I didnt trust any of them I had no option.

"Lease what are you doing here?" Tyler asked, I just told the truth.

"The girls are giving makeovers and its scary in there!" I said as all the boys started laughing.

"Cmon Lease there is room next in the middle of me and Liam." Frank said so I curled up in the middle of them and Liam wrapped his arms around me and soon enough I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood

That was the first time in a long time I hadn't had a nightmare, I woke up face to face with Liam and I felt safe shame our peace was disturbed by blood dripping from my mouth, I have no idea where it came from but I nudged Liam in attempt for help when he woke up he saw the blood at automatically called Tracy when Tracy walked in she saw us and shouted at me.

"Abbalease Jade Barry, I told you that you had to sleep in the girls tent but..."Tracy Shouted but cut off by Liam

"Tracy there is blood dripping from her mouth and we need to take her to hospital!" Liam shouted back at Tracy, He was scared, she walked over and took one look at me before shouting for Mike.

"What on earth is going on in here!" Mike shouted in disbelief. My turn to talk I felt fine so I must be ok.

"Im fine, im going back to the girls tent" I said as blood started dripping from my nose. I walked out the tent and my leg started to feel really numb and my head started to hurt then I felt myself falling and everything went black...

**This is just a filler chapter its short but its just a Filler. What do you think happens?**


	10. Chapter 10 Love

**Hey, I am so sorry for not updating in ages, Please Review xx**

Liam p.o.v

One minute she was fine. She had blood dripping out of her mouth but she was fine, The next minute she was on the floor shaking and moving uncontrollably. How does everything happen to her, for a start if I ever meet her dad I will kill him, she is the most amazing person I have ever met, she is great at gymnastics, her voice is amazing, and I love her. Yes I Liam O'Donnavon Have a Crush on Abbalease Barry.

I am so scared I mean I want her to get better because I love her, I want to tell her how I feel but its hard to tell her at the right time, now she is in hospital with loads of people touching her and attaching tubes to her, if she was awake she would kick and scream at the doctors, especially the male ones, I need to tell her how I feel.

My thoughts were interupted when a female doctor

walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" I asked while Mike was asking loads of questions.

"Well, she has a problem with her brain, you see she has a certain why of dealing with certain situations, she would normally go into a suspended state but it has evolved into epilepsy" She said, my world crashed the shaking was some kind of fit. I cant believe it that poor girl.

"Can I see her?" I asked in disbelief over the current events.

"Im afraid not, she is not awake at the moment but she should be soon" She said happily. How can someone be that happy the girl I love is in a hospital bed.

"Sorry Liam I guess we should go." Mike said. There was no way im leaving her.

"No way im staying here!" I shout and lie down on the plastic chairs. I will wait here till she wakes up. Thats when I felt myself going into a dark sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Happiness?

I'm so sorry for the long update as my laptop has got a virus for the 5th time this year. I'm writing on my tablet so sorry if it doesn't make much sense because of auto correct. Guest age shouldn't matter.

Liam's p.o.v

It has just turned 2 in the morning when a doctor shook me awake.

"Excuse me. Abbalease has woken up and is stable if you would like to see her!" Those words were like music to my ears. I practically ran into there.

"Lease!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back. Us both grinning from ear to ear, we let go after what seemed like hours.

"Hey Lele." Lease said using one of the nicknames she gave me. She looked pale with bags under her eyes and she had tubes everywhere.

"How are you feeling?" I asked feeling concerned for her. I took her hand and smiled.

"Fine thanks, still a bit shocked with the news. I mean epilepsy. It's going to effect my whole life." Lease said with sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Don't be sad. It's not your fault. And you've got me I'll stick by you through it all." I said as she hugged me again. As she pulled away we looked into each others eyes then leaned in for a kiss. The world around us stopped there were fireworks and sparks flying. We pulled out of the kiss both smiling like we were the only ones in the world.

"That was amazing" I said as lease just giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"We just kissed and all you could say was it was amazing." She said laughing again. I joined in with the laugh.

"Does this mean your my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked. Still smiling.

"I guess that will do it!" I said laughing as Lease hit me with a pillow.

I guess we could be happy but that may not happen...


	12. Chapter 12 Storm

This chapter is based on series 3 episode 3.

The next day.

Lease p.o.v

The doctors said I could go home today. They gave me some medication that I need to take everyday. It wouldn't stop the seizures but it would help make less of them.

Liam was waiting with me for Mike to come and get us. We were curled up together. He has been amazing he got Mike to let us share a room and he has painted it bright green. All this and the fact that he is my BOYFRIEND! I couldn't believe it. When we kissed it was like fireworks were going off.

Our hands were entwined and I was curled up to him. Mike showed up at last. We had only told Mike about us but he hadn't told anyone else. So as soon as he saw us he smiled and sighed.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked out of curiosity.

"The fact that your finally together. And Johnny lost a £20 cash bet to Frank." He said laughing.

"Why?" I asked, Liam was staring into me like he knew what I was going to say.

"Johnny bet that you two would never get together and Frank said you would and Johnny lost." Mike explained to me like I was 5.

"Anyway we need to get going because there is going to be a storm". Mike said as I shivered. I hate storms and only Liam knows why. Liam saw me shiver and put his arm around my waist.

"It will be ok Lease I'm going to be here to look after you". Liam said reassuringly.

I Smiled at this and hopped into the minivan. It was a long time before we were to arrive and I was really tired so I curled up to Liam and slowly drifted off to sleep.

We must have been driving hours when I was woke up by Liam. We were outside Elmtree house and it was pouring down. Liam grabbed my wrist and took me inside.

"It could possibly be raining, better get the washing in!" I said as everyone laughed.

I went to get changed. I was wearing some tracksuit bottoms with a yellow top. But I couldn't find a hoodie so Liam lent me his bright blue adidas hoodie. Then I heard thunder and was freaking out when the lights went off. At this point I was crying. Liam got his phone out and turned on the torch to see me curled up in a ball crying. He ran straight to me and hugged me while I rocked back and forth.

We went downstairs and sat on the sofa and curled up when we heard a squeal. It was Carmen.

"Are you two like going out?" She asked as we looked at each other. I nodded and everyone was either awwing or sighing.

"Finally. Johnny you owe me 20 quid mate!" Frank said as I laughed.

The thunder was getting louder and I was curling up to Liam more and more when we decided to go to bed. I didn't want to sleep in my own bed tonight so I curled up with Liam when I heard a scream and ran to it. Carmen was its owner. I didn't care until Carmen was being grabbed and pulled up to a man. Carmen said there was a escaped prisoner but I didn't think it would be him.

"DAD?"

What do you think happens. Review please. Abbie xx


	13. Chapter 13 Dad?

I am going to be honest and say I'm not sure the rate so it T/M

Lease p.o.v

He had Carmen very tightly. So tight that he definitely left bruises I was scared. This was one of my nightmares. I never wanted my friends to get hurt. I really didn't. Liam was in front of me. By the looks of it he was scared too. That's when it happened. Some of the men who have hurt me several times before walked in and started giving innocent children injections. The same drug they would give me if I was begging for mercy. Then it was my turn. I fought and I fought but I couldn't fight them off and the needle went into me. I went into my sleep listening to my friends scream.

"Lease! Wake up Lease!" Tyler was shouting. My head really hurt but I let my eyes flutter open. Everyone was tied up in the kitchen going in and out of consciousness.

That's when I saw my dad holding a gun to Liams head. No way is this happening I tried to move but my arms were tied to the cupboard door.

"Let him go!" I screamed at my dad but my screams were falling to dead ears.

"Now Slut we can do this the easy way or the hard way." My dad said in a husky voice.

"You die or I hurt everyone you love. Starting with your boyfriend." My dad said in a tell tale voice.

"Kill me then because I'm not letting you hurt my friends." I said trying to put on a brave face. Dad just laughed and dropped Liam and tied him up.

"What would be the fun in that? First I'm going to hurt one of your friends. How about this pretty girl?" Dad said as he picked up Tee.

"Don't hurt her!" I shouted. He dragged a very conscious and fighting Tee out of the room. Leaving everyone tied up alone. That's when I remembered. I pushed myself up still tied up tightly and pulled the knife draw out. I grabbed a knife. I only had one shot at this. I dropped it straight into my hands. Yes. I pushed the draw shut and began using the knife. Moving it back and forth until my rope was loose enough. I pulled it until it broke and got up. I didn't care if I got hurt but if Tee did I would never forgive myself.

I ran up the stairs and creeped upstairs and started listening at doors until I heard noise from the staff bedroom. I creeped in and saw Tee kicking my dad. I ran at him full force and he fell over hitting his head.

"Run Tee. Untie everyone and go." I said in desperation.

"What about you?" She asked all innocently.

"I'll be fine just go". I said as my dad started to wake up.

She ran out of the room and my dad groaned and got up. He grabbed me and forced me on the bed. He pulled my tracksuit bottoms down and he unbuckled his belt.

"Get off her!" A voice I knew all to well said. Liam. My hero.

He pushed my dad off me then slammed him onto the bedside table.

"Lease I am so sorry. Are you alright?" He said with panic, worry and sadness in His voice.

"Thank you for saving me. It would have happened again if you weren't there." I said crying into his chest.

"I should have done something sooner. I'm so so so sorry" Liam sobbed.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked I Smiled and kissed him.

"You didn't do anything wrong in the first place!" I said while looking at my dad in a pool of his own blood. As I said this Liam picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room and down the stairs straight outside and into a ambulance for me to be checked out.

Please review! Xx


	14. Chapter 14 Painful Truths

SOOOO Yeah sorry about the long update I had like loads of coursework to do so I'm sorry about the long updates but as I'm going on holiday next week I will try to write this on the train.

1 week later.

Lease p.o.v.

Everyone was now out of hospital. Rick had to stay in because he had banged his head and I had to stay in because they wanted evidence from me, and the fact that I was having constant seizures. Liam blames himself because he didn't get to me sooner. He has been by my side since. I tried my best to tell him it wasn't his fault. Ever since this has happened no one knows anything about why my dad was here so I will have to tell them over lunch. The rest of the kids were fine and the drugs didn't affect them.

We strolled down to the kitchen hand in hand. I got back from the hospital about half an hour ago. It was pizza today. As soon as we entered everyone stared at me. Its time to tell them the secret that has been burrowing inside me for many years. We sat down next to eachother as the kids burst out with many questions.

"One at a time please." I had to shout over them. They are so noisy. Gus started.

"Why did you call that man your dad?" He asked with a pen in his hand.

"Because he is my dad" I said to him while squeezing Liams hand tighter.

"Why are you in care" Carmen asked. The question I had been dreading for so long. I wasn't going to explain it fully to them.

"My mum died when I was four in a house fire started by my dad. He abused me from then on." I answered to get it over quickly but Gus wouldn't give up.

"How did he abuse you?" He asked. I felt the anger boiling up inside. It's time for the most painful truth to come out.

"He beat me up and raped me every night" I said before I went into the darkness that I recognised so clearly. Another seizure.


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Flashbacks

**Ok so after I posted the important note up, I thought no one was reading it but when I got loads of inbox's and some reviews telling me not to be stupid and that they loved my story I decided to continue so here goes: This chapter is going to be shocking and I will need new characters for the next chapter, if you are interested in submitting one inbox me!**

Abbalease P.O.V

I had woke up on the floor of the kitchen, my head was throbbing. I faintly remember telling the dumping ground about my past. Liam was watching over me. Carefully he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to the living room. Some of the other kids were following us and trying to talk to me. I couldn't answer just yet my brain was quite scrambled. Trying to move was hard enough yet trying to talk was worse. The bad memories always seem to come first. Dad. Mum. Dad... Dad.

All of the pain coming back, then there would be this figure in the background, Black hair, Brown eyes, the same shade as mine. He would always be in my nightmares, but he would never hurt me just stand there. Then the next minute he would be gone, leaving me to relive the pain. Once he stopped Dad in my dream and whispered something to me.

_I'm going to go but don't worry, i'm always going to be here just listen to your heart. _

That was the last time I saw him. This was 6 months ago today, maybe that's why i'm thinking of him. I finally could mumble something. Liam sushed me and lay me down on his lap, I think about the good times.

The time I got sanctioned for dying Elektra's hair pink and she couldn't get it out for 2 weeks.

_Flashback_

_It was 3 in the morning and I was ready for my revenge,she put mustard in my drink so i'm going to get my own back. I crept into her room and made sure she was in a deep sleep then put on my gloves and began massaging her hair with the dye, then I waited 15 minutes like the box said and slowly lifted her to the bathroom making sure she wouldn't wake up. Afterwards I carefully lay her in the bath again checking to make sure she was asleep then began to rinse it out, I must admit she could sleep through a storm. I lifted her up and thought for a minute and decided to tie her hair up and put her in the garden that way she couldn't look in the mirror. I went back to bed and pretended that nothing happened. Until the morning. I got up and got dressed and wandered to the kitchen and all the seats were taking accept the one next to mike and the one next to Liam. Carmen was eyeing the seat next to Liam so we both ran for it. I got there first because I did a back-flip over the counter and jumped on the table. I grabbed the cornflakes and poured them in a bowl when a very angry Elektra stormed in. _

"_Who put me in the garden?" She shouted but nobody was listening then when she turned her head to complain to Mike everyone could see her pink hair and began to fall into fits of laughter._

"_What are you guys laughing at?" She screamed as we were all dying of laughter, Tracy motioned to her hair and she undid it and saw the mess I had made, she was beyond furious and stormed off, I would have got away with it too if I had noticed Gus's CCTV camera, when mike saw he was fuming._

"_Abbalease you are sanctioned for dying Elektras hair pink, you will do her chores for a week too!" He shouted and stormed off along with Gina as soon as they had left Tracy burst into laughter too._

_End of flashback._

And the time I did the ALS ice bucket challenge. Now that was funny.

_Flashback_

_We had all been nominated to do the Ice bucket challenge by Tracy. Everyone was lined up in the garden trying to be prepared, Then Rick brought his phone out and was ready to film, we couldn't find anything to stand on so I had climbed onto the roof and was handed a bucket of water. One by one everybody had nominated someone and had a bucket of icy cold water thrown over them and had run around a lot, then it was my turn, I jumped off the roof and took my hoodie off revealing my scars and walked to stand under where the water was going to be chucked at me from. 3 other people had nominated me because they didn't know who else to nominate so there was 4 buckets of water on the roof with a very smirking Liam._

"_I'm Lease and this is my ALS ice bucket Challenge, I was nominated my Tracy, Frank, Liam and Elektra, i'm going to have all 4 buckets of icy cold water poured over me. I'm not going to nominate anyone because then we will be going round in circles so here goes!" I finished and put my head down as the first bucket was poured on me it was freezing cold but I kept my head down and didn't move, then the second one was poured on my head and ice hit me and it really hurt, then the third one and the forth. And I can tell you now I was cold, Liam climbed down and hugged me, Tracy passed me a towel but I was still freezing so everyone decided on a group hug. When we pulled away I was warm again._

_End of Flashback._

I was able to move and talk again by the time I had remembered the good times. Mike and Tracy walked in and sat down and asked me how I was feeling, I felt fine, but couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Tracy, she was covered in flour. I'm guessing Liam put flour above the cupboards again. Mike smiled.

"Kids I have a announcement, we have a new boy coming, we don't know anything about him but I want you to make him feel welcome." Mike said, Everyone started asking questions and Mike whistled.

"He is arriving this afternoon so play nice." Mike said aiming at me. I always play nice. But Mike's version of nice is not the same as my version of nice.

"Rick he is going to be sharing with you, Lease please don't do anything stupid, and Liam, no more flour bombs. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly. I nodded and smiled sweetly he accepted my smile and walked away. As soon as he was gone my smile lowered. It was Almost Lunchtime and I could smell burning so I did what I always do when Tracy was cooking, Order pizza. Once the pizzas had arrived Tracy called dinner and we went downstairs to see. As soon as we saw them we automatically looked sick so I went upstairs grabbed the pizzas and ran down again, everybody looked relieved and dug in,

I was halfway through my Pepperoni pizza slice when the doorbell went. Great here comes the new kid we all got up and head for the front door when Mike ushered us back, I could see a boy, looking so very similar to me, that's when I knew. The boy from my nightmares was in the same room as me, he stood up and saw me, we both froze in complete confusion at the fact that we saw eachother for the first time in a very long time. Suddenly Anger came over me, SLAP!

I stormed off up the stairs and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, Why? Why after all this time come back for me. My Twin brother was back and I had no idea what to do...

**WOAH! That was the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Are you proud of me? A review for my longest chapter would be great! Abbie X**


End file.
